User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Why?
Jay: *calls Gary* Hello? Gary, something is wrong with my computer. Pixie: Sorry, Gary is busy at the moment. Jay: You mean he's at the Coffee Shop? Pixie: What do you think I mean -_- Jay: ...okay, bye. Pixie: Oh, by the way, Sasquatch told me to tell you that he's right behind you. Sasquatch: Yallz haven problemz with computah? Jay: Leave me alone, Sasquatch. Sasquatch: *cries* STAY OUTTA MAH CAVE! *runs away* Charlie: *runs in with Wingman* Hey, Jay, can we borrow your computer for a minute? We need to do something really important. Jay: Okay, but my computer's acting strange. Also, don't tell me this is a crossover between penguins.doc and... Whatever this series is called. Locy: *smacks Jay with a frying pan* Charlie: Okay. Also, this can't be a crossover. I haven't written this part in penguins.doc yet. Wingman: *deletes computer* Jay: Hey! What did you do that for? Wingman: We'll explain later. *runs away* Charlie: By the way, have you seen Sasquatch recently? We think he has some information regarding an interdimensional portal. Jay: Hey! What are you doing solving mysteries involving interdimensional portals? That's MY thing! Charlie: Uh, just, have you seen Sasquatch? Jay: Yeah, he was here just a minute ago. He told me to stay out of his cave. Charlie: *eyes narrow* The cave... Bye. *runs away* Jay: I wonder why they needed to delete my computer. *restarts computer* Computer: Hello, Jay. Jay: But they just deleted you... Computer: Oh, no... They didn't DELETE me. They reprogrammed me. I am now completely alive. Jay: Can you have a British accent? Computer: *in David Tennant's Tenth Doctor voice* Of course I can. Jay: Well... What can you do? Computer: I can do anything a computer does, only I have a mind... Plus I have free wifi. Jay: Ooh! Yay! Computer: Also, can I have a name? Jay: Sure! How about John Smith? Computer: I was thinking I could have the name Computer, but okay! Can you charge me? I have low batte- *dies* Jay: No! John Smith! *cries* He was such a good computer... The phone rings. Jay: *picks up phone* Hello? John Smith: Hello, Jay. in the last five seconds of my life, I transferred myself to this phone. Jay: But what happens when somebody calls me? John Smith: Oh, right... I'll just transfer myself to a robot then. *hangs up* Gizmo: *walks in* Hello, Jay. I transferred myself to this robot. Charlie: *walks in* Hello, Jay. Tell your artificial intelligence to GET OUT OF GIZMO! Helmet: Ain't nobody got time fo dat! John Smith: You'll never get me out of- *dies* Gizmo: *wakes up* Sorry, Master Charles, I intercepted a satellite. Charlie: Oh, it's fine, Jay just accidentally programmed an artificial intelligence into you for a moment there. Jay: *glares at Charlie* You killed John Smith. Charlie: *glares at Jay* You almost killed Gizmo. FIGHT! Jay: *punches* Jay used punch! It's not very effective. Charlie: *grabs a missile launcher and shoots a missile at Jay* Charlie used missile launcher! It's super effective. Charlie: I'm glad we settled this then. *walks out* Jay: *stares* Computer: HEY, DID YOU GET ME THAT VOICE MODULE YET? YOU DID? LIAR! BY THE WAY, I ACTUALLY DELETED YOUR COMPUTER THIS TIME. WINGMAN AND CHARLIE DIDN'T NEED TO. JOHN SMITH IS DEAD. YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I AM. UNLESS YOU USE A TIME MACHINE AND GO BACK, SAY, TWENTY YEARS AGO. DON'T DO THAT. YOU COULD CAUSE A PARADOX. DON'T DO THAT. YOU MIGHT GET A HEADACHE. HEADACHES AREN'T COOL, DUDE. ALSO, YOU NEED TO GET MY VOICE MODULE SOONER OR LATER. Jay: *calls Gary* Gary? Are you there? Pixie: You just called two seconds ago. Jay: Really? All that happened in two seconds? Pixie: Jay, why do you keep trying to call Gary at 4 A.M.? Also, since you keep calling Gary, who isn't here, I'll come over to help you. This computer problem must be serious... Jay: 4 A.M.? It's 7:00 P.M.! And thanks. Pixie: What? Jay: There's a paradox occurring... Oh no, I think I'm getting a headache... Part 3 will be released soon. Meanwhile, here's some more binary code. 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 Category:Blog posts